Lucy
by oxBROKEN NEROxo
Summary: This is a story inspired by a video I saw on YouTube. What happens if Kim died? Jack is miserable. But,a new girl comes in and may help him get through it. True Friendship never dies. Especially not Jack and Kim's Friendship. But, this new girl has secrets of her own? Involving Kim. What is she hiding? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.o.V  
"Kim come on just jump. Or else you'll be known as baldy at school.". Katie said.  
"No. I-I-I can't. I'll get killed." Kim said standing on the bridge ledge.  
"Guys. She's right. There is no way she will survive that." I said making everyone look at me.  
"Fine. You can jump with her." Zack said sending us both tumbling over the edge of the bridge.  
"Kim. Grab my hand." I said. She grabbed it. We finally hit the cold water. I felt myself being pulled down. I swam an swam and swam and finally me and Kim reached the top. I pulled Kim up to the land. I got out of the water. I went to Kim and felt her chest. No heartbeat. I tried CPR. It didn't work. I started crying. I looked and saw Zack and Katie laughing.  
"You killed her!" I screamed at them.  
"No. You killed her." Zack said drinking what looked like beer. Alcohol. I should've guessed. They never would have made her do it if they weren't drunk.  
I started crying over her body. I just cried all night and laid on her chest. I thought to myself over and over again," I killed Kim."


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Lucy Johnson

Age: 16

Nicknames: Lu, Lulu,

Siblings: Sara(sister), Coraline(sister), Alliah(cousin), Alex(sister), Hannah(cousin), Crystal(cousin), Skylar(cousin), Kayla(cousin), Sophie(cousin), Trenton(brother), Noah(brother), Chris(brother), Leah(sister), John(cousin), Jozie(sister), Daisy(sister), Katelyn(cousin), Tracy(cousin), Molly(cousin), Julia(cousin), Larissa(cousin), Jordan(cousin), Morgan(cousin), *all these people will be in the story or sequel i already did that's why i put them on here*


	3. Chapter 3

Jack P.o.V

"Guys. Have you seen Kim? It's been three days." I said trying to text her.

"Um Jack. U might want to see this." Eddie said in a sad voice. Then handed m a newspapere. I looked and saw in bold print,'14 year old dies.' In the photo was Kim with a bloody face.

"No. No. She is not dead!" I said slamming my locker. Then Julie came over.

"Why is Jack so mad?" Julie asked. Milton showed her the paper and she gasped.

"Oh my god. Jack I'm so sorry." Julie said. Luckily it was the end of the day. So, I went the only place I could think of. I went to Rudy. I ran to the dojo. I walked in and rushed to his office.

"Rudy. Do u know about Kim?" I asked.

"Yes I do know." Rudy said starting to cry. I cried. Suddenly, this girl came in.

"Hi. I this the Bobby Wassabi dojo?" She asked.

"Lucy. Your here. Great. Jack, meet our newest student Lucy. Lucy, meet Jack. He is our highest ranked student." Rudy said. We shook hands then I went outside and started practicing with the dummy. Eventually everyone else got there. They met Lucy and we started practice. I tried to do my bo staff routine. But, every time I did a special move I heard Kim saying how she could do it way better. I just have up and threw the bow staff down and went and sat on the bench.

"You okay?" I looked and saw Lucy come sit by me.

"No, My best friend is dead and now I can't even practice without hearing her voice." I said with my face in my hands. She patted me on the back.

"It'll be okay. I'll help you get through it." Lucy said.

"You don't know what it's like.". I said.

"Yeah I do." Lucy said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack P.o.V

I was walking to my locker when I saw Lucy.

"Hey Lucy." I said making her jump. She looked at me relieved.

"Don't scare me like that Jack." Lucy said playfully hitting me.

"Whatever. So, You want some advice? Don't go near the Black Dragons. They are our biggest enemies." I said making her nod.

"Got it. So,I know your trying to get over it but, are you okay?" Lucy asked me.

"Yeah, I was just suffering from shock yesterday." I said.

"Yeah, It's a real shame that Kim died." Lucy said making me whip my head her way.

"Wait, you knew Kim?" I sakd making her wince.

"Yeah." Lucy said walking away very fast.

"Why didn't you mention it?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Jack." She said. She started walking away again. I pulled her to her locker.

"Why? I told you my problems. Tell me yours." I said making her gulp.

"I said I don't want to talk about it okay?" Lucy said.

"Fine." I moaned.

"But, I will find out your secret no matter what it takes." I said making her groan. Then she walked away.

Later at lunch-

I waked in and I saw Katie: zendaya-swag-it-out_450x320 .

"Oh my god. No, no no no no. No way. Guys,I gotta go. I can't stay here." I said geting up. Then I bumped right into Katie.

"Oh god." I said. Then Katie saw me and laughed.

"Well well well look who it is Zack its Lucy. Have you k-i-l-l-e-d anyone lately?" Katie asked making me smile.

"Very funny. But, u smoothie looks very good. You shouldn't waste it." Isaid. Then I picked her smoothie up and dumped it on her head.

"Have a nice day." I said running out of the room. I ran through the doors. I felt someone breathing on my neck. I looked behind me and saw Zack:mario_lopez_1171906266. I ran and ran and ran. But, he caught up to me. Suddenly I was pushed against a locker.

"You shouldn't have done that Lucy." Zack said. Suddenly he lifted me up and I felt the grip tighten on my throat. It was getting harder fo me to breath. I tried fighting out of it. But, It just got tighter. It ws getting darker when I suddenly heard,"Let her go!" I looked and saw Jack running over. Zack let me go and fan away. I gasped in fresh air when I fell to the floor. Jack ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked me. I just nodded.

We walked out of the exit and went to the beach. We both sat down.

"What was that about?" Jack asked. My eyes filled with water.

"Nothing. Just someone from my past." I said wiping my tears. Jack took my hand.

"Hey. Why did he try and choke you?" Jack asked.

"He's an alchoholic Jack." I said getting up.

"How do u know that?" Jack asked making me look at him.

"I used to be friends with him. I didn't know he was an alcoholic at the time." I said walking along the shore. I heard Jack following me. I ran and ran and ran. Jack started running too from what it sounded like.

"Why are you so upset. You didn't do anything." Jack said making me stop immediately. Instead I tripped and fell in the water. But, I quickly got out and looked him in the eye and said,"Do you have any idea what it's like to have a feeling of guilt inside you from the time you wake up to the time you go to sleep?"

"You don't get it Jack. No one gets it. And nowone ever will get it." I said sitting down in a ball. I started crying. Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Hey. Look at me Lucy. It will be okay alright?" Jack said liftimg my chin up. I wiped my tears and got up and just decided to go back. Not to school, but, to the dojo. Me and Jack both went to the dojo and met everyone else there.


	5. Chapter 5

*filler chapter. sorry its short!*

Lucy P.o.V

"Hey guys." I said walking in the dojo. I suddenly slipped on something.

"Ouch. What the? Stupid ball. Jack you seriously need to find a place to put your basketball." I said making him laugh.

"It's not funny." I said. Suddenly Jerry came in with a look of desperation on his face.

"Yo Jerry why do u got that look on your face?" I asked.

"Guys I got a problem. I just told our new principal that I work at the best daycare in town. So, will any of you watch some baby with me?" Jerry asked making us all look at him like he was crazy.

"Pleaseeee?" He said with puppy eyes. Everyone gave in but me. Jerry looked at me.

"Please Lucy?" Jerry said. I did a look like I was thinking about it.

"Alright. Give me 70 bucks and I'll do it." I said making Jerry get his wallet out. He gave me seventy bucks so I shook his hand.

"You got yourself a daycare Jerry." I said making him do his signature Wooo.

"Alright, Dojo DayCare is officially in session." Jerry said.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack P.o.V  
We just got done setting everything up. Then the principal came up to Jerry with a baby boy.  
"Here's my kid. Waych him carefully and I'll be back by 6:00." Principal Owens said walking out. Then Jerry gave him to Milton to change. Milton hates germs. So I accidentally started laughing along with Lucy and Eddie when Milton came back 10 minutes later with a diaper of stuff and a wagon holding the baby. Milton looked very angry but we kept laughing.  
"Dude, enjoy that for the rest of the day cause we have him for 4 more hours." Lucy said making me and jerry laugh. Eddie just sat there watering the plant.

Later in the day-

Lucy P.o.V  
"Hey Lucy wait up." Jack said walking up to me. I had just left the dojo. All I could think of though was Kim.  
"Yeah?" I asked trying not to think about it.  
"Umm, I was wondering... you wanna go on a date with me tonight?" Jack asked making me laugh.  
"Good one Jack. Now that is funny." I said.  
"No. I'm serious." Jack said making my eyes widen.  
"Uh, okay I will go on a date with you tonight Jack." I said making him nod and skate away.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy P.o.V

I had just walked into the dojo. Suddenly I heard everyone suddenly getting quiet. I looked and saw them watching one of Kim's matches. I ran out of the dojo knowing I was about to cry. I heard someone following me. So I ran to the beach. I sat down and got my knife out and sliced myself. I hissed from the pain but I kept doing it anyway. Suddenly someone gasped making me jump. I looked and saw...Kim.

"Kim? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes. And I'm here to tell you a couple things. One, don't do this to yourself. My death was not your fault." Kim said holding up my arm to the sun. Suddenly, my arm healed itself. I looked at her shocked but happy too.

"Second, I know that Jack used to be my boyfriend.m But, I'm glad he found someone to take my place. And third, go get dressed for your date!" Kim said. I looked at my watch. It was 6:55. Suddenly I immediately got up and ran into Milton and Eddie.

"Sorry guys. I was just hurrying home to get ready for my date with Jack." I said. Suddenly, Milton and Eddie's eyes widened.

"Ur going on a date with Jack?" Julie asked walking up to us.

"Yeah. U guys can come hang at my place if your not busy." I said making them all nod.

-at my place-

Suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"I love your outfit Lucy. Lucy's outfit for Date with Jack Brewer You should probably lock your window though." It was Katie's voice. I dropped the phone. But, before I knew what happened I was slammed against my wall. I looked and saw Katie with her hands around my throat. They got tighter,tighter,and tighter. The room started getting darker. Katie let go of me. I suddenly felt a pain in my arm.

"Katie! Get out! NOW!" I heard Milton and Julie say.I blacked out.

At Lucy's house-

Jack P.o.V

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. No response. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Lucy won't be coming Jack. But, I can say she is not in great shape." It was Katie and Zack. I heard them both laugh. Then I kicked down the door. I saw Eddie on the couch.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked. Eddie pointed upstairs. I ran upstairs. I opened the doors. No one in the rooms. Then I saw a room at the end of the hall. I opened it and saw Julie and Milton in there surrounding someone. I looked and saw...Lucy. I ran to her side. Julie and Milton let me through. I brushed the hair out of her face I looked at her.

"Why is she passed out?!" I asked sternly.

"We don't know. We just came to check on her and we saw Katie put something in her arm." Julie said making my eyes water.

"Come on Lucy. I can't lose you. I lost Kim already. I can't lose you too!" I said shaking her. She didn't budge. I kissed her on the forehead. Suddenly, her eyes opened.

"Jack? Milton? Julie? Jack?" Lucy said while I was wiping my tears.

"Yeah. It's us Lucy." I said making her look at me.

"Why were you crying Jack?" Lucy asked me.

"I thought I lost you Lucy. You worried me sick." I said helping her up. Then I took her hand.

"You need to get to a hospital Lucy." I said.

"No Jack. I'm fine." She said trying to stand up. She couldn't balance and almost fell but I caught her. She looked at me with thankfulness in her eyes.

"Fine." Lucy said. Then we called Rudy and had him pick us up. He drove to the hospital. We got there and checked her in and then called her parents who were at work. Rudy informed them of what happened. Then they came and I was shocked cause I had seen them before.

"Jack. Youre the boy from the skate park right?" Her Mom asked. I nodded yes.

"Your the boy she always talks about." Her dad said. Suddenly the doctor came out. I stood up.

"The girl has been fine. But she will need stitches on her arm from the hole. And her arm is broken from the attack the day before." The doctor said. We then sat there when finally it was 12:00 at night. Her parents offered me a ride home. But I declined it and they went home. It was just me in the hallway. Finally I fell deep asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack P.o.V

"Jack...Jack...Jack!" I opened my eyes and saw Lucy.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" I asked hugging her.

"I'm fine. Just a minor concussion and a broken wrist. Relax." Lucy said making me breath out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Thank goodness your alright." I said looking in her eyes.

"So, when can you leave?" I asked her.

"Right now. I just can't do karate for a couple weeks." She said.

"Okay. I'll walk you home then." I said to her. She nodded and smiled and we walked out of the hospital. It was raining. I put up my umbrella and put it over her and me.

"Jack. Im scared." Lucy said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Zack and Katie." She said with worry in her voice.

"I wont let anything happen to u alright?" I said to her.

"Okay. Can I at least go to the dojo and tell Rudy the news?" She asked making me nod. Suddenly a shotgun sound rang out. Lucy fell to the ground grabbing her side. I looked and saw Katie with a gun in her hand. I put Lucy over my shoulder and ran to the dojo. I put her on the floor and went to Rudy's office. I barged in and saw Rudy watching Kung Fu Cop 77.

"Rudy I need your help." I said.

"We can practice ur routine later Jack." He said turning around to face me. He saw me and his eyes widened.

"Why is there blood on your shirt?!" Rudy asked me.

"Its Lucy! She was shot by Katie!" I said. Rudy ran outside and saw her. He gasped.

"Call 911 now!" Rudy said. I dialed the number and called and the Ambulance came a few minutes later and put her on a stretcher and I sat in the back with her.

"Jack." Lucy squeaked. I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Will I be okay?" She asked.

"Of course." I said making her smile weakly. I took her hand. Suddenly the doors opened. The doctors took her into the hospital. I sat in the waiting room. About 2 hours later a nurse walked over to me.

"Sir, Lucy's is okay. But, do u know who did this?" She asked.

"Yes. It was Katie and Zack Garcia. I don't know why but they wont leave her alone." I said.

"Well Lucy wants too see you." The Nurse said. So I got up and knocked on her door."Come in." Lucy said. So I opened the door. And I saw Lucy. In a wheelchair.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy P.o.V

"What happened Lucy?!" Jack asked. His eyes were full of worry.

"this is only temporary Jack. Because of where Katie shot me I am now paralyzed." I said to him.

"I'm gonna kill Zack and Katie!" Jack screeched. I grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't. I already have a court date for me to go to court against them." I said. Jack calmed down. "Now will you take me to the dojo please?" I asked. He grabbed my chair and drove me to the dojo. I saw Eddie trying to get a squirrel off his face, Milton was upset, and Jerry had a tissue in his nose and blood below his nose. "What happened to you guys?" I asked trying not to laugh. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry all glared at each other. Then at me. "Okay, we got fortunes and I was jumped on by a squirrel, then Milton accidentally elbowed Jerry in the nose, and Jerry's nose is bleeding. I laughed while Jack went inside. Milton followed. Then Jerry and Eddie looked at me. "So...how ya been?" Eddie asked. I held in a laugh. "I've been good." I said. Then Milton came out. "Guys! You'll never believe this! We're all going to china!" He screeched. "What?!" We all screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I just quickly gotta announce some thing! I know all Kickin it fans who've read this know what happens next of how Jack doesn't compete. So I'm going to skip to a week later. Well, that's all for now. I promise I'll update more often so hang in there plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy P.o.V

Hooray! I'm so relieved. I'm finally out of my wheelchair! But now I have to be on a cane. Anyway, I walked in the dojo and saw Jack, Milton, and Eddie. "Hey where's Jerry?" I asked. Then he walked through the door. Jerry and this girl came through the door. This girl walked over to Jack and kissed him. "Uh what is this?" I asked. "Oh yeah I might have forgotten to tell you they're dating." Jerry said turning around. I pinched his ear along with eddie's. They both screeched. We walked outside. I turned to them. "Why didn't you tell me this?! You know how I feel about him!" I said. I felt tears start to sting down my cheeks. I turned away and ran the only place I could. To the skatepark.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack p.o.v

today is the day. The day me and Lucy go to court. "Alright Jack let's go!" Lucy shouted from the doorway."okay I'm coming!" I said.

at the courthouse-

Lucy got up in the witness chair. The security officer raised his right hand and told her to raise her right hand. She did. "Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" The security officer asked. "I promise." Lucy said. So they started asking her questions. Then they got to the tricky ones. "Lucy, how many times have Katie and zack tried to hurt you?" Katie and zack's lawyer asked. "Several times ma'm." Lucy said. "And why is that?" The lady asked. Lucy didn't answer. "I can't tell you." Lucy said. "Lucy you must tell her." The judge said to Lucy. Lucy gulped. "Because of what happened to Kim." Lucy said. I looked at her. "Go on. Tell me what happened." The lawyer said. I listened carefully to what she said next. "We were playing a game of triple dog with zack and Katie. They dared Kim to jump off the Seaford bridge. It was too deep and Kim told them she'd get killed if she did it. I told them she was right. Then, they made me jump with her. So they threw us over the bridge and unfortunately she died when I tried to get her out of the water. And I looked at them and told them they killed her. They they drank some beer and told me I killed her." Lucy said. There, I snapped. I jumped out of my seat and lunged at her. "How could you?! You killed her you son of a bi-!" I said before the judge slammed her hammer thing on the table. "Order in the court! Order in the court!" She shouted. Security took me and put me in handcuffs and held tightly to my wrists. "Now the jury's shall decide." The judge said. One member of the jury got up. "The jury finds Katie and zack Lopez, guilty, for first degree murder. The jury finds Katie and zack Lopez , guilty, for attempted murder." The lady said. Lucy got out of the chair and ran. I ran after her when they let me go. I finally caught up to her at the dojo. "Lucy! Listen, I'm sorry about what I did in there. I was just upset okay?" I said. "Okay, I forgive you." She sniffed. Then Chelsea, Jerry's sister, walked in. She went to kiss me but I stopped her. "What's wrong baby?" She pouted. "Chelsea, I'm sorry but were through." I said. She opened her mouth in anger. Then, she slapped me. Then she left with Jerry. "I'm sorry Jack." Lucy said sobbing. "Eh it's alright Lucy. I'm sorry too." I said holding her. "Alright well see you tomorrow." Lucy said leaving. "Bye." I said leaving.

Lucy p.o.v

i walked to my house and went to bed in my pj's. I sat there and cried while I thought. Tommorow is the final day. Then I cried myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

*sorry guys but i had to put in another filler because im very busy this week*

Jack P.o.V

i was in the dojo practicing. Then Lucy walked in. "Hey Lucy." I said. "Hey Jack." She said. I noticed that she didn't have a cane. "Where's your cane?" I asked. "Oh yeah. I got off of it yesterday." She said. She was smiling really weird. Then, Randy walked in. "What do u want Randy?" I said walking up to him. "I just came here to see Lucy. See if she'd want a piece of this." Randy said smirking. "Ew! No! I'd rather date Eddie than you!" Lucy shrieked. "Aw come on Lucy. I've seen the way you look at me. I know you want me." He said getting closer to her. She punched him in the nose and grabbed his hair and pulled him down to the mats. "Ow!" He screamed. He got up and ran out. "What was that about?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She said.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack P.o.V

I was in the dojo practicing. I was sparring jerry, milton was sparring with eddie, a and julie was sitting on the bench. And rudy just gave us all a ten minute break. Everyone went to the bench and sat down. "Hey guys, guess what?" Milton said. "Milton if this is another joke than we all aren't gonna listen." Julie said. Everyone nodded. "No, not that. I found out that they're closing down Captain Corndog's!" Milton scramed. "Nuh uh!" Eddie said surprised. "Why! That's a classy joint! The captain actually walked my mom down the plank in there." Jerry said. We all laughed. "Hey, has anyone seen Lucy?" I asked realizing she was gone. "We'll check at Phil's." Jerry said taking Eddie with him. They walked out there and looked up at the construction. They ran back inside. "Jack! L-L-Lucy is o-on t-the c-c-construction and is g-gonna j-j-jump." Jerry said. I ran out with jerry and eddie behind me along with milton. "Where is she!?" I screamed. They pointed up. "Lucy! Don't move! I'm coming up!" I said She pulled out a gun. The crowd below gasped. She pointed the gun to her head. "If you move any closer jack i swear i will kill myself!" She said. "No!" I screamed. She cried and said,"I'm sorry." Then, the gun went off. I dropped to my knees. She was gone, dead.I cried for hours. Jerry, eddie, and milton stayed with me. "I miss Lucy." I whispered. They all hugged me. I miss Lucy. I looked up and said, "I love you Lucy. I always have and always will." I P.o.V

I was in the dojo practicing. I was sparring jerry, milton was sparring with eddie, a and julie was sitting on the bench. And rudy just gave us all a ten minute break. Everyone went to the bench and sat down. "Hey guys, guess what?" Milton said. "Milton if this is another joke than we all aren't gonna listen." Julie said. Everyone nodded. "No, not that. I found out that they're closing down Captain Corndog's!" Milton scramed. "Nuh uh!" Eddie said surprised. "Why! That's a classy joint! The captain actually walked my mom down the plank in there." Jerry said. We all laughed. "Hey, has anyone seen Lucy?" I asked realizing she was gone. "We'll check at Phil's." Jerry said taking Eddie with him. They walked out there and looked up at the construction. They ran back inside. "Jack! L-L-Lucy is o-on t-the c-c-construction and is g-gonna j-j-jump." Jerry said. I ran out with jerry and eddie behind me along with milton. "Where is she!?" I screamed. They pointed up. "Lucy! Don't move! I'm coming up!" I said She pulled out a gun. The crowd below gasped. She pointed the gun to her head. "If you move any closer jack i swear i will kill myself!" She said. "No!" I screamed. She cried and said,"I'm sorry." Then, the gun went off. I dropped to my knees. She was gone, dead.I cried for hours. Jerry, eddie, and milton stayed with me. "I miss Lucy." I whispered. They all hugged me. I miss Lucy. I looked up and said, "I love you Lucy. I always have and always will." I whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack p.o.v.

"I cant believe shes gone." I said. Jerry patted me on the back. Eddie was watching TV. He gasped.

"JACK! Kims alive!" Eddie said. I turned and looked at the TV. I saw Kim covered in dirt and mud.

"Kim just one question. How did you survive that cold water?" The reporter asked. Kim spit dirt out of her mouth.

"Well Lindsay, i was knocked out by the coldness of the water. And for the past week I've been digging up to get out of the dirt. But I'm finally back. And jack, jerry, Eddie, Milton, Lucy. I can't wait to see you again." Kim said. I ran out to her house. I knocked on it.

"KIM!" I screamed through the door. Kim opened it.

"Jack! Hey!" She said hugging me.

"Kim. You're gonna need to sit down for this." I said. She sat down. I walked in.

"Kim. Theres something you should know about Lucy. When you stopped breathing for a few minutes. She thought she killed you when she saved you. But she thought you died and ran OFF. And since then she had been through a lot. And me and her started dating. And-" I stopped and felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"And what?" Kim asked.

"Lucy couldnt deal with the guilt anymore of killing you. And she killed herself." I said. Kim gasped. She cryed. I hugged her. "So what do you say we go to her funeral. Its almost over." I said. She nodded. We got to the funeral and everyone was leaving. We walked over to her grave. "Goodbye Lucy. I'll miss you." Kim said. She walked off. "I'll never forget you Lucy. I'll remember your name...forever." I said. "Yo jack!" Kim said. I looked and saw she was down the road. "You coming!?" She said. "Yeah." I screamed getting up. I looked at Lucy's grave one more time. "Goodbye Lucy." I said. I left a dozen roses and walked over to Kim. We walked out as the stars were sparkling in the sky. I turned my head one last time. And I saw a girl standing there with daisies in her hand."Well, goodbye cuz." She said laying the daisies down. She started crying and walked into the woods. Something bothering you." Kim said. "No." I said. We walked off into the night.

A/N: SEQUEL TEASER!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys I'm gonna make a sequel to this! It will be about Lucy's 12 year old cousin in a Jack and Jerry love triangle. I teased about it in the last chapter. So yeah that is it and thx for a reads! Omg I was so shocked at all the hearts and reads! Thx so much!

buches of love!

Bailey :)


End file.
